The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Barfive.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Phlox cultivars having desirable cut flower characteristics.
The new Phlox originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary Phlox seedling selections identified as code number 90.44.07.01 as the female, or seed, parent and PV 03 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Barfive was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1994.
Plants of the new Phlox differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color as plants of the female parent have pink-colored flowers. In addition, plants of the new Phlox have longer postproduction longevity than plants of the female parent. Plants of the new Phlox differ from plants of the male parent primarily in flower color as plants of the male parent have red-colored flowers. In addition, plants of the new Phlox have smaller leaves, smaller flowers and more rounded panicles than plants of the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Barfive have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Barfivexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Barfivexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
l. Upright plant habit.
2. Relatively fast growth rate.
3. Dark green foliage color.
4. Attractive pure white flowers with reddish purple throat.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.